The present invention is directed to a mechanical probe for optical measurement of electrical signals.
A probe composed of an electro-optical crystal is disclosed in a publication by J. A. Valdmanis, "Subpicosecond Electrical Sampling and Applications", that appeared in Picosecond Optoelectronic Devices, Academic Press, Inc., 1984, pages 249-270, particularly pages 257-258 including FIG. 7. However, only measurements on specific structures can be carried out with this probe.
A probe used for electro-optical sampling methods is disclosed in Electronics Letters, 14 August, 1986, Vol. 22, No. 17, pages 918-919.